


run on gasoline

by hooliganism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child AU, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, I am HERE for Herm as a badass DADA professor, Professor Hermione Granger, Werewolf Lavender, i guess?, this fic is all about how Hermione became the mean professor we see in act two, you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliganism/pseuds/hooliganism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Dark Lord, Hermione sees her friends go to work for the very Ministry of Magic that enabled Voldemort's rise to power, and she is disgusted. She decides to hunt Dark creatures instead.</p>
<p>(Or: I am HERE for DADA prof! Hermione someone talk to me about this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	run on gasoline

run on gasoline

 

Hermione didn’t open her door when Neville knocked.

“Hermione, the Hogwarts Express will be here within the hour.” He knocked again. “Hermione? Are you in here?”

No response.

“Hermione!” Neville called again. “Come on! McGonagall will hex you into next week if you’re late for this!”

Nearing the end of his patience, he finally _alohamora’_ d the door open. Hermione was a black-clad heap on her bed, sleeping soundly.

Neville had a thousand things to do before the students arrived for another school year, and he hadn’t counted on dragging Hermione Granger out of bed to be one of them. He snatched a cup off her nightstand, hissed _auguamente_ , and dumped the cup full of water on Hermione’s head.

She sat bolt upright, grasping for her wand. She stared daggers at Neville. “Merlin’s balls, Longbottom, what is it?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Neville asked sharply. When she didn’t reply immediately, Neville answered his own question. “September first, Hermione. The Express will be here soon, and you—“ he glanced at her rumpled, stained, and now-wet robes—“are not in any condition to greet them. Get up, get dressed, and be in the Great Hall in half an hour.” He shook his head, disbelieving, and strode out of her room.

Hermione sank onto the bed again. If today was September first, then she had been asleep for two entire days. That sleeping draught had been too strong, it seemed. She made a mental note to modify the potion, and made her way from her room at the very end of the staff wing to the teacher’s washroom.

\--

“It is my enormous pleasure to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts,” Minerva announced to the mass of students. “This year we also welcome two new teachers to our staff: Hermione Granger as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, and Lavender Brown as our new Divination professor.”

There was applause from the students and the rest of the staff at the table. Lavender looked flushed (didn’t she always?)  as Neville shook her hand and Professor Vector gave her a hug. Hermione was uncomfortable. She could see some students in the crowd that she recognized, who had been first-and-second years while she completed her seventh year. Her leg ached where the nundu bite hadn’t healed, her forehead pounded from a fresh cut, and she was desperate for something to drink that was stronger than pumpkin juice. The feast couldn’t be over fast enough, and she left the moment she was able.

“Hold up a moment, Hermione!” Lavender called behind her. Hermione did not stop walking, but slowed a little to allow the other woman to catch up. “What, Lavender.” she said flatly.

“Mercury’s in retrograde,” she announced, as if it were the revelation of the century.

Hermione was underwhelmed. “So?”

Lavender looked at her earnestly. “So you should watch out. It’s a time of change and flux, and I perceive a lot of turbulence in your aura—“

“Of all the heavenly bodies, Lavender, I thought you would be most concerned with the moon.”

It was a low blow and Hermione knew it, but she also didn’t care. Lavender lightly touched the scars that raked her face—a nervous habit that she’d developed after her encounter with Fenrir Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts.

“The full moon isn’t for another fortnight, Hermione, don’t you fret. But be cautious during this retrograde period, I counsel you.”

“I counsel you to talk to this Blackthorn hack and actually see if she can make passable Wolfsbane,” Hermione snapped and stalked off. She’d met too many werewolves since Remus Lupin to trust them, and she was already irritated by Lavender. She was sore and she was tired. She needed a draught of Dreamless Sleep and a glass of firewhiskey. Maybe two glasses.

\--

Granger was almost late for her own class the next day. She slammed the door behind her as she stalked into her new classroom. She hadn’t bothered decorating. The first years in the room visibly flinched. Her black robes didn’t billow as much as they slinked behind her.

She scowled briefly at the first years, a joint Slytherin-Ravenclaw group. It made the fresh cut along her forehead hurt, and she scowled again.

“Get out your textbooks, parchment, and quills,” she barked. “We’re starting with common Dark flora. The properties of common eastern belladonna are as follows….”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hesitant to tag this as Dark!Hermione. It's more like Disillusioned!Hermione.


End file.
